hollyoaksfandomcom-20200216-history
Ben Bradley
}} Ben Bradley, played by Ben Richards, made his first on-screen appearance on 26th May 2015, And left just a year later on the 27th May 2016. Charactisation A modern day Lancelot, dashing Sergeant Ben Bradley is a hero copper with a heart of gold. Even with his flawless reputation for dishing out justice by the book, Ben can be a maverick who isn’t afraid to use loopholes in the law to do the right thing. If he meets someone that is a bit broken, this boy in blue will take it upon himself to fix them. Being a village bobby is everything to Sergeant Bradley, but don’t think for one second that he doesn’t know how to live a little. In and out of uniform, Ben’s a proper jack the lad with belting banter and a dreamy sparkle in his eye. But there’s more to this knight in shining armour than just rescuing damsels – he’s a man with secrets. Of course he is, it's Hollyoaks after all!-Channel 4 on the character of Ben. Biography Arrival Ben first appears investigating Dylan Royle hit-and-run accident, which Jason was involved in, He Is also soon seen being a long lost friend of Jack and Darren Osborne, Ben catches the eye of Sienna Blake And the two begin to date Carley's death In August 2015, Ben found out Catley tragically died after he visited the hospital but unknown to Ben, Carly was struck on the head by Sienna's daughter, Nico, during a fight between Carly and Sienna after Sienna mistook Carly for Ben's secret girlfriend. Sienna was forced to admit that she was at Ben's house on the day Carly died; but, in order to cover for Nico, Sienna lied about having seen Trevor Royle's car there. Ben then arrests Robbie Roscoe for attempted murder after Robbie pushed Jason off a cliff but releases him on the condition that Robbie finds evidence to put away Trevor for life. Feud with Trevor Royle In January 2016, Ben attacks Trevor and when Trevor knows Ben attacked him so, Ben goes to The Loft armed with a gun. Ben finds out that Trevor had an affair with Sienna after Nico tells him why Sienna ended their marriage. Ben then goes to The Loft and he and Trevor have a fight. Trevor walks away unscathed while Ben suffers several minor facial injuries. Trevor is later murdered by Nico and when he finds out that Nico killed him, Ben phones the police and takes the blame for Trevor's murder. He is then arrested and taken into police custody. Ben is later charged with Trevor's murder and Sienna visits him in prison. She asks why he killed the man that she loved, and he later confesses he took the blame for Nico as he didn't want to see a girl of her age spending the rest of her life in prison. When Sienna arrives back home, she phones the police and tells them that it was actually Nico who killed Trevor, not Ben. Nico then forces Maxine Minniver to help her flee the village. If she refuses, she will tell the police that she killed her grandfather Patrick Blake, when his death was down to Nico. Maxine then helps her flee, until aware that Nico has already given the police a DVD showing Patrick framing Maxine for his murder. Aftermath of Nico's death In late 2016, Sienna visits Ben in prison and informs him that Nico has been killed in a structure fire, and also reveal that she was the culprit who murdered Carly, Patrick and Trevor. Ben is later released from prison but moves away. In 2018, his son Josh reveals that Ben isn't doing well and blames Sienna for ruining his life. Kill Count Murders *None Attempted murders *Trevor Royle (2×): In January 2016 not long after Trevor Is released from Prison, Ben feels anger and attacks Trevor from behind killing him but Trevor was luckily revived In Hostpital, The secound was only a month later In February 2016 Ben still feels anger towarda Trevor thinking Trevor killed his daughter Carley, Ben gets a gun from the police evidence room and confronts Trevor the two have a stand off with Ben firing the gun Trrvor Is seen lying on the floor however Trevor was fine and just knocked himself out while trying to dodge the bullet In which he did, Ben was soon taken away from the scene by Sienna who was with Grace and both heard the gun shot. Background Infomation *Ben is introduced as a love interest for Sienna Blake, however, a spokesperson said that "Ben seems not to have been completely truthful about his past and is making a big mistake if he thinks this will slip past Sienna." *In February 2016 Richards quit the show his final scenes aired In May of that year. See also *List of appearances *Bradley family *Blake family Category:Hollyoaks characters Category:2015 debuts Category:2016 departures Category:Bradley family Category:2016 marriages Category:Police officers Category:Police Sergeants Category:Police Constables Category:Blake family Category:Public services Category:Past characters